Locations of mobile communication devices can serve as proxies for locations of human beings. By determining the location of mobile communication devices at specific times, storing this time-associated location data in a data store, and analyzing the location data, a variety of useful information can be generated. For example, a rate of human beings traversing an area at specific times of day and days of the week can be inferred. A speed of human beings (e.g., the cars which the human beings are driving or riding in) traversing an area can be inferred.